The laser diode package is a known structure which is a basic element in the field of optic electronics. Basically, a light emitting diode or specifically a laser diode is held in precisely oriented relation with a fiber optic member. Accordingly, light emitted by the diode is carried by the fiber optic member, as part of an optical electronic circuit for use in optical electronic computers, microprocessors, communication systems, and the like.
The alignment of the fiber optic member with the light emitting diode is generally a very critical step in the manufacture of laser diode packages, or any other device which involves the orientation of a fiber optic member and an object with which it optically interacts. Attempts to solve this problem have been made in the past, for example see Eales et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,031 and Goodfellow et al. 4,357,072 among others. However, each of the prior art attempts exhibit certain drawbacks and difficulties. For example, in some cases, adjustment of the fiber optic member is not possible with four degrees of freedom (namely translational movement in each of the three dimensions plus rotational movement as the fourth degree of movement). Additionally, in many prior art attempts to solve the problem, solder or adhesive is used to secure the fiber optic member in its desired position. The heat from the solder can cause distortions which can ultimately cause the fiber optic member to move slightly out of its optimum alignment. Also, the very process of contacting the fiber optic member with an adhesive is undesirable, and limits the accuracy of the process.
In accordance with this invention, a method and apparatus is provided for orienting fiber optic members with greater accuracy and ease. Additionally, the structure of this invention is simplified with respect to prior art structures, and of lower cost.